


The Sexual Satisfaction Index

by SoraJinsei



Series: NSFW [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Confused Dean Winchester, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Rimming, SexTherapist!Castiel, To Be Continued, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, sex therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraJinsei/pseuds/SoraJinsei
Summary: Castiel has a gift and a curse.He didn't choose this lifestyle, he was thrust into by these government people. Being able to see people's sexual satisfaction meter above their heads gave him little to no satisfaction for himself. Of course, like any cheesy romance novel, when a certain client come onto him, does he cave to those secret desires or act like the professional he was made to be.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: NSFW [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548268
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	The Sexual Satisfaction Index

**Author's Note:**

> I try to explore and expand my knowledge within different kinks with each of these new NSFW's.
> 
> If something is off or not right, please message me :D but you have all been amazing with your kudos and comments for this series^.^
> 
> And I definitely would like to thank my Beta for helping me through these, I really don't know where I'd be without her ^////^

  
The couple before him drone on and on, complaining about the nonsense they’ve covered multiple times within prior sessions.  
  
He won’t initiate the first move.  
  
She won’t even let him touch her.  
  
 _‘How are these two even together?’_ his only thought when they came to him in the first place. The meter above was a clear indication that neither one was satisfied with the relationship.  
  
“You know,” he started, interrupting the two of them. They stopped mid sentences to look at him. The girl’s arms at her side, fists clenched as the man held his arms out to emphasize every point. “I believe it would benefit both of you to break up,” he put simply while capping his pen. Taking the moment of silence to place his pen in its spot and closing his leatherbound notebook.  
  
He glanced up, intrigued to see that each of their respective meters had spiked a little to the right.  
  
“I-I guess he’s right,” the girl spoke first, the guy’s attention downcasted to the floor.  
  
“You’ve both been my patient for a few month’s and I have not seen any progress within that time frame,” it may sound harsh but from what he’s been told, they were fine in the beginning. Passionate, lovemaking almost every day. But since they’ve moved in, it’s been nothing but problems. Castiel has tried every trick in the book to connect these two souls but there was nothing. “Maybe this separation will spark something or being away might spark whatever it was that brought you two together in the first place,”.  
  
They eventually came to an agreement, each of them thanking him before leaving.  
  
He slumped in his chair at his desk, a hand over his eyes as he breathed out. He had one more client. It shouldn’t be too bad but he knew he knew he was gonna need a beer or two the day.  
  
He managed to get one couples meters to reach max, watching as they quickly ran out the door.  
  
A married couple that was averaging out after a couple of sessions with him, they were just seeking ways to expand their horizon.  
  
This one couple wasn’t exactly rare, though it put him in an awkward position. The women whose meter was high while the male was somewhere between middle and low.  
  
Someone was having an extramarital affair.  
  
Then this couple.  
  
His last appointment was a single guy in his late twenties. This would be their third session together.  
  
He breathed in, held it for the count of ten before letting it out. At least this last one was going to be fairly easy.  
  
Sitting up in his chair he turned it to get to his file cabinet, opening the door to reveal the many cases he’s currently working on.  
  
He was only one out of five people in the world with this special ability of his. The only reason he knows about this was because of one google search and he was contacted by an unknown number.  
  
Then Voila.  
  
He is now a specialized sex therapist.  
  
Specialized meaning he had the ability to see someone's sexual satisfaction meter. It was quite disturbing, especially after he was told what it was. It pretty much scared him when he thought about all his older siblings at different points in his life coming home, the little arrow would be all the way to the right in the green.  
  
He shook his head, not quite over the fact. Last week when he met up with Gabriel it was green, all the way to the right. He shouldn’t have confided in the man because he does it on purpose now.  
  
A knock broke his train of thought, calling out that the door was open.  
  
“Hey Doc,” the familiar voice greeted from across the room.  
  
“Dean, always a pleasure,” Castiel’s back was still turned as he refocused on the matter at hand. The notebook for this session. Rifling through until he found W for Winchester, he picked it and turned towards the man.  
  
“How are we today,” Castiel glanced up from his notebook to see Dean on the couch, lounging out in a slouched seated position, left hand draped across his leg with the left arm lying along the backrest. He moved his gaze back down at the notes from the last session. Jotting down on today’s fresh piece of paper where Dean’s scale lay.  
  
In the middle of the red.  
  
“Good-ish,” Dean’s tone was casual. Much different than their first session. At first, Dean came in all nervous and shy, not really wanting to talk about his problems. After Castiel had a breakthrough during their first session, Dean was now an open book.  
  
Well, as much as he can be. Castiel still hasn’t been able to get the meter to change with any of his suggestions thus far.  
  
“Why is it ‘good-ish’,” Castiel asked while standing from his desk chair to walk across the room to sit in his seat in front of Dean.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, his right hand fiddling anxiously at the backrest of the couch.  
  
“I tried what you suggested and...it just didn’t do it for me,”  
  
Castiel hummed to himself, writing the information down.  
  
“And your partner was into it though?” a general question, nothing to write down when Dean nodded.  
  
“Where was your mind during the whole encounter?”  
  
No matter how many times he asked, Dean’s face always had a blush on his face. Dean can talk about everything under the sun, which is how he was open about his life in general but his sexual encounters make him a little more hesitant.  
  
“It wandered, again,” he started shyly. “We met at the bar, had a couple of beers. She invited me back to her place. Things got heated and the moment we were in the bedroom with our clothes off…” he trailed off, the same incident in every case he’s had.  
  
“What made you go for a female this time?”  
  
He watched Dean twist his hands within the other.  
  
“I was intending to pick up a guy, but she came onto me. And I just rode that wave,” Castiel nodded. Dean was openly Bi, Castiel had summarized that he performed better with males than females.  
  
Dean enjoys both but when it comes to performing... He just comes up flat.  
  
“You’re keeping your options open like we talked about and that’s not a bad thing. Were you able to at least climax?”  
  
Dean’s attention wandered away, the blushing deepening.  
  
“Geez, no matter how many times you ask that I can’t look at you,”  
  
“It’s a perfectly normal question,”  
  
“Yeah but to just come out like that,”  
  
“Dean, I am a sex therapist. Terms like climax, coitus, and intercourse will come up a couple of dozen time during a session,”  
  
“No, I didn’t,” Dean finally said, keeping his attention on anywhere but Castiel who wrote the information down with a nod of his head.  
  
“So letting the girl take control did not work. How did she react?” He watched Dean bite his lip as he tried to remember. Originally he ‘homework’ Castiel gave him was to find a guy and do the same thing, this could still work with a female.  
  
“She didn’t notice, I guess? From what I could tell she was-uh-really vocal and into it,” making ‘oh’ face, Castiel wrote that down as well.  
  
“I don’t know Doc, maybe there’s something wrong with me,” Dean admitted while distracting Castiel from finishing his sentence.  
  
“There could be,” he said without hesitating. “You could have low testosterone, vitamins can affect your sex drive. There’s also depression, illness, sleep problems, stress,” he rattled off the list, Dean gesturing with a hand for Castiel to stop. He’s heard all this within their first session.  
  
“I know” was all Dean said as he decided to layout on the couch, his attention focused on the ceiling.  
  
“Then let’s go back,” Castiel began flipping through his notes to their first meeting. “You had a healthy sex drive during your late teens, noticed yourself not as into it around your mid-twenties. You’re close to your thirties now, can you recall anything that might have triggered the change?”  
  
Dean was quiet for a while. Castiel patiently waited, allowing the man as much time as he needed.  
  
“To be honest, I got nothing,”  
  
Castiel noticed a slight crack in the man’s voice, curious as to what he was thinking about at that moment.  
  
“Was there someone who did something to you,” Castiel tried, his mind already expanding on the thought. Their first two sessions were just scratching the surface, gaining trust with one another, and overall a way for Castiel to get a feel for the man.  
  
Before Castiel could continue, he noticed a slight movement above Dean’s head. The meter flickered again.  
  
“What were you thinking just then?” the question hanging in the air, Dean glancing at Castiel then back at his hands.  
  
The one positive thing about Castiel’s ability to see someone’s sexual satisfaction meter was that no one else knew about it. Except for the people who trained him and keep people like him protected.  
  
“You’re a damn mind reader,” Dean’s voice interrupted the silence between them, the words were whispered under his breath but Castiel managed to hear it.  
  
The room was quiet again, Castiel allowing Dean to take his time. The one thing he’s learned from the start was not to force him. Doing so would result in Dean clamming up.  
  
They’ve talked in-depth about everything Dean has ever done after he managed to get him to talk but this hesitation meant that Castiel has managed to step into an unknown area.  
  
“At your own pace,” he reminded as he sat back in his seat, placing his pen and notebook onto the side table to give Dean his full attention.  
  
It took a few more moments, Dean unable to sit still as he changed from his hand running through his hair, to both hands scratching at his pant leg, and the lip biting.  
  
After the time they’ve spent together he knew that Dean was anxious.  
  
“There was this guy,” he finally said. “It happened once...but we-uh-switched positions,” Dean’s eyes rolled when he was met with a raised brow. “As in… I was on the receiving end,”  
  
Castiel was careful to keep his expression neutral. The revelation was a little surprising but they’ve touched on this topic a handful of times. Dean had dismissed the notion of him bottoming in general.  
  
An indication Castiel kept written in the margin of his notebook, the distant look in his eyes when he had said it the first time.  
  
Dean continued.  
  
“There was a guy that used to come into the restaurant I worked in at the time. He was hot and I knew he was checking me out. I could always feel his eyes on me. There was a shift where he came in and I was his server. I ended up writing my number on the receipt,” he used his hands to mime how the rest was history.  
  
“Oh,” Castiel managed out, this story was new, his gaze catching how the memory Dean was remembering managed to move the indicator of his meter over the line into yellow by just a hair.  
  
The only time he’s seen it move since the start.  
  
“Did you climax with him?”  
  
“Dude,” Dean moaned out as he grabbed one of the couch cushions to smash into his face. “You’re so blunt!”  
  
“And you didn’t answer the question,”  
  
“Yes,” he said reluctantly, the words muffled by the pillow but Castiel heard it either way. Nodding his head at the breakthrough, he continued.  
  
“And what made you not want to experience this again?” blues eyes kept their gaze on the man, the pillow had been removed so he could take in the lip biting and crossed arms.  
  
He was uncomfortable with the subject.  
  
“Dean,” Castiel said, not realizing how deep his voice had become. He brought a hand up to rub at his throat, clearing it slightly just a flicker above the man’s head caught his attention.  
  
When Dean didn’t respond Castiel sat up a little straighter in his seat, his mind beginning to make connections.  
  
“You liked it,” Castiel after a few beats of silence. “He did something different,” he gauged, head tilting to the side. He was curious.  
  
“Yeah,” was all Dean could get out, a slight blush on his cheeks. “His words, his physique...the way he took control,” he let out a huff of air, bringing the pillow back to his face as if unable to believe he admitted all this.  
  
“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Castiel consoled after picking up his notebook to write down this new breakthrough. That and to hide the slight discomfort in his lap.  
  
In all his time with people talking about their sexual fantasies, he’s been able to keep himself relatively neutral during those times.  
  
“I’m a man’s man,” Dean argued back. “I like guys but I don’t take it up the butt. I give and that’s what gets me off.” The words sounded hollow even to Castiel’s ears like they weren’t his own.  
  
A common occurrence Castiel has heard before.  
  
“Why can other men do it and it's ok. But not for you?”  
  
Dean looked over his expression blank. He was silent, which meant Dean didn’t know how to respond.  
  
“Now, normally people who talk like that are raised with a strict upbringing,” Castiel gathered, recalling the stories Dean has told him from the previous sessions. From what he can gather, he was a Man’s Man.  
  
“If you believe that what you did felt right, you should pursue those interests,” he watched the meter about Dean’s head shift between red and yellow. A way Castiel knew he was contemplating everything.  
  
What he wasn’t expecting was Dean’s gaze to land on him. The arrow shifting slightly higher than he’s seen it before.  
  
Castiel had to squash the flattery, shifting in his seat from the slight discomfort it caused at seeing the spike.  
  
One of the things he’s learned while being trained is to not intermingle with the clients. It’s not what they were there for.  
  
“I guess,” Dean’s voice said suddenly. “Since my old man croaked not too long ago...I guess it doesn’t matter what I do,” the words sounded reluctant, relieved if Castiel was hearing right.  
  
“That’s good,” he folded his hands together in his lap, glancing down at his watch. “We’ve made quite a breakthrough today. We have thirty minutes left in your session. What would you like to talk about?”  
  
He was quiet, moving to a seated position, elbows resting on his knees.  
  
“I-uh...I don’t think... I’m good for now,” he finally got out, voice a little dazed.  
  
Castiel nodded, they had brushed on a lot today and if Dean wanted to leave, he wasn’t going to charge him for the remainder of the time.  
  
He grabbed his notebook, standing with a smile.  
  
“Well, you’re free to leave. Same time next week?” he called out over his shoulder as he walked to his desk to put his notes away.  
  
When he turned around, he wasn’t expecting Dean to be sitting there with his head in his hand, elbows resting on his legs.  
  
“Dean,” he started, eyes lifting to see the slight shift of the meter. Moving closer to the green.  
  
“I-uh, is it ok if I sit here for a moment,” Dean’s voice was muffled by his hands, Castiel nodding despite not being seen.  
  
“Of course, take your time. I’m going to leave the room for a second. I can bring you some water if you want,”  
  
He was met with silence, something he should be concerned with but Dean needed a moment alone and Cas was happy to oblige.   
  
He didn’t get very far though.  
  
As he was passing the couch a hand reached out, grabbing his wrist, preventing him from moving.  
  
“I have a question, Doc,” Dean’s voice was rough, whispering the question without bringing his attention from the ground.  
  
Castiel liked to believe this meter was a curse. Not so much a gift as it was praised when he first learned of its existence.  
  
Being able to tell when a person was hitting on him was a relief. He was able to turn them down when he didn’t feel the same. He was always too oblivious when someone was flirting. But when he felt equally attracted to the person, it made moments like this hard.  
  
Especially when they were a patient.  
  
When Dean first came to him, he was attracted to him at first glance. He had to squash all those feelings down because he was, at the end of the day, a professional.  
  
“Dean,” keeping his voice firm despite his insides being rattled by just a simple hand on his wrist.  
  
“Please,” Dean’s voice pleaded. “I know,” he struggled to continue, his voice sounding desperate. “That’s there’s a line that can not be crossed,”  
  
“And if it's crossed, I can not be your therapist anymore,” Castiel stated, squashing the feeling in his stomach and focusing his mind elsewhere to prevent the blood flow from running south. He pulled his hand free, stepping back and turning so that he was facing the man.  
  
A silence fell over them like a thick fog. Castiel taking note of the index shifting between yellow and green, down to red and back to green.  
  
“So what,” Dean’s voice was firm, standing from his spot to face him.  
  
Castiel’s eyes narrowed when Dean approached, arms extended as he rattled off his reasons as to why they should give it a try.  
  
“Enough,” Castiel’s voice stopped Dean from saying any more. “I will not risk my job,” and he really did. He wanted to know what those lips would feel like around his cock, the sounds this man-made while he pounded into him. Castiel shook his head, pushing those ideas away.  
  
 _‘Be a professional’_ he chastised to himself. His moment to shake the man's hand away was thwarted when Dean used both hands to bring Cas’s hand to his cheek.  
  
“Dean,”  
  
“Doc, I’ll be honest,” Dean’s voice was nervous as if hesitating to say anything. Castiel just wanted to move his hand away and forget any of this. He could lose his job. “I didn’t think sex therapy would work,”  
  
Castiel remained quiet, eyes flickering between Dean’s and towards the ceiling. Trying to think about anything other than the warmth in his hand when the man nuzzled into his hand.  
  
“When I first saw you, I thought that this good looking man giving sex therapy, who is so hot he probably had a line of people waiting. I thought maybe I should give this a try”  
  
Castiel felt his whole body freeze when he felt lips pressing to the palm of his hand.  
  
“But then after the first session, you were all I could think about,”  
  
“Dean, this can’t happen,” Castiel managed to say after reining himself in, glad he was able to at least keep his voice firm.  
  
“Because you think that if something happens between us and it doesn’t work out, you think I’ll report you to HR or something,”  
  
Castiel didn’t respond. He couldn’t say anything as he tried not to look down at the man whose gaze was solely focused on him. He could feel those eyes like a weight in his gut as he tried to squash those hopeful thoughts of his.  
  
“Well, truth be told, I know how to keep my mouth shut. And I’m **_consenting_** to this,”  
  
The words caught his attention, blue meeting green. A flicker of hope in those eyes as Castiel’s thumb moved on its own. Swiping along the soft, plump lips as those eyes pleaded for him to do something.  
  
Dean's lips opened slightly, Cas’ thumb brushing along the heat. His breath caught in his throat when the man daringly swiped his tongue along the pad of his finger. His words stuck where they were when Dean closed his lips around the digit, giving it a small suck.  
  
“Dean,” Cas tried to keep his voice stern, losing all resolve when Dean sucked his thumb to the knuckle.  
  
Fuck it.  
  
The last thought Castiel had when he moved in, pulling his thumb out to kiss the man. Bodies flush together, Dean’s hand gripping the Castiel’s shirt desperately.  
  
“On your knees,” Castiel managed in between the kiss, hands-on Dean’s shoulder, pressing lightly to guide him down. He delighted in how easily the man obeyed as he reached up to undo his belt, pulling the zipper down, and moving the cloth around till he was able to free his half-hard member.  
  
Dean looked up with Castiel’s cock inches from his face, his own hands moving along Castiel’s legs, unsure of where to start.  
  
“Sorry, I-I actually... haven’t done this before,”  
  
“Start with your tongue,” Castiel began, holding himself at the base. “When you feel comfortable, you use your mouth,”  
  
Dean nodded, his tongue sticking out as he began to run it along Cas’ length. Back and forth before swirling his tongue at the tip.  
  
Castiel bit his lip as he watched him take the tip into his mouth, bobbing his head to take Castiel inch by inch.  
  
But when Dean made that sucking sound, Castiel couldn’t control his hands as they found themselves gripping Dean’s hair as his hips jutted forward, unintentionally choking the man.  
  
“Shit I-”  
  
“It’s cool, that was hot,” Dean brushed off while whipping the spit from his face, smirking up at Cas as he leaned forward to start sucking again.  
  
Castiel groaned deep in his throat, praising Dean at being such a fast learner. The hum in response and the way Dean moved his tongue as he sucked nearly finished Cas. Luckily he pulled away in time, ignoring the look of disappointment.  
  
“Drop your pants and lay over the armrest,” Castiel told him after regaining his composure. This was only Dean’s second time being dominated. He knows better than to rush as he watched Dean do as he said.  
  
Taking in that naturally tanned skin, freckles that covered his body, the small blush on the man’s face as he leaned over the seat.  
  
Castiel cleared his throat before saying, “I need a safe word,”  
  
A confused looked crossing Dean’s face, his cheeks turning redder at the comment when he realized what it would be for.  
  
“Impala,”  
  
Nodding at the word, Castiel moved behind him, kneeling to take in the site. Surprised at how smooth and hairless the man was. He was going to say something about it but decided that’d be for another day.  
  
“F-fuck,” he heard Dean cry out under his breath at the feel of Cas’ tongue on his hole. Moving around the rim, poking past the rim here and there.  
  
Dean became a panting mess after Castiel added a finger, then two and three after Dean was able to relax himself. Somewhere in between, Castiel couldn’t help himself in biting one of the man’s ass cheeks.  
  
That earned him a particularly sharp inhale.  
  
Dean whimpered when Castiel removed his fingers, but Dean gave his butt a small pat to reassure him of what was to come.  
  
While Dean was distracted, Castiel cursed himself internally for not having lube within his office. Opting for the lesser, easier substance, spit.  
  
He coated himself before bringing himself to Dean’s entrance, running a hand over the man's back when he watched the man tense up.  
  
“Relax,” he soothed, pushing in slowly after watching those shoulders slack. He watched as his cock slowly disappeared into Dean, groaning low in his throat after being fully sheathed.  
  
Gripping Dean’s hips, he began slowly. Picking up the pace the more comfortable he felt Dean get. Revealing in the small gasps and moans he elicited, his hands moving up to Dean’s shoulders, gripping them as he picked up the pace.  
  
He pounded into Dean, his head falling back as he got lost in the warmth surrounding his dick. With the added pants and moans of the man below were an added bonus to this surreal moment.  
  
“Did he fuck you like this,” Castiel managed out, thrusting sharply to elicit a long moan from the man.  
  
When he was met with no response, he lifted the man by his throat, shifting them both around so Dean’s front was pressed against the bookshelf.  
  
The pressure was light as Castiel brought his lips along the man’s neck, dragging his teeth lazily across the skin as he repeated the question. He enjoyed the breathy gasp he received at the display.  
  
“Did he fuck you like this,” he repeated, pulling out, waiting for an answer.  
  
“N-no,” Dean managed out, his hand reaching back to hold Castiel’s hip. Desperate for the man to continue.  
  
“Do you trust me,” Castiel whispered next to Dean’s ear, pushing his cock along the cleft of Dean’s ass. Teasing the man as his tongue brushed along the outside of the man’s ear, eliciting a small whimper.  
  
“Ye-yeah,”  
  
“What’s your safe word,” he asked, pausing his movement for the response.  
  
“Impala,”  
  
“And if you can’t speak?”  
  
“I tap a body part 3 times. Can you please continue fucking me now,” Dean’s voice was desperate, his body moving to create the friction he desired.  
  
Castiel hummed in approval into the man's neck, his hand reaching up to Dean’s pulse, squeezing slightly than letting go, enjoying the gasp it earned him.  
  
Dean’s head fell back, resting against Castiel’s shoulder as the man continued his assault. Kissing, nipping, squeezing and letting go of the grip around his throat intermittently after his hips began it’s bruising pace again.  
  
Dean wished he could feel embarrassed when he came shortly after, Castiel not saying a word as he continued. His hips stuttered not long after.  
  
The deep, throaty groan sent goosebumps throughout Dean’s body, that and the pulsing sensation in his ass as the man came.  
  
They stayed like that for who knows how long, both panting, trying to regain themselves while coming down from their high.  
  
“Fuck” he heard Dean mutter, his body leaning forward. His hands placed on the bookshelf as he tried to get ahold of himself.  
  
Castiel was calming his racing heart, his gaze admiring the man’s physique as he waited for the other to say something else. Eyes drifting upward, taking note of the arrow that was all the way into the green. The farthest it would go.  
  
“That was amazing,” the words were breathy as Dean tried to compose himself. Castiel nodded, not sure the man even saw the movement before he turned to find his clothes. He was lucky they weren’t caught.  
  
Needless to say, he didn’t want someone walking in after the act while they were still naked.  
  
Dean eventually turned, noticed that Castiel was dressing before following suit.  
  
“Can we do it again?” the words catching the Therapist off guard. When Castiel looked up from buttoning his shirt, he was met with hopeful eyes that made his heart skip.  
  
“I’ll admit, that was hot,” Dean continued, oblivious to the look as he shyly pulled his shirt on. “To be honest, I liked that choking thing you did,”  
  
“Its blood play,” Castiel input without thinking. “People mistake it for breath play.”  
  
Dean’s eyes widened at the information, wiping his hand along his pant leg. He was trying to figure out what to say, Castiel thought to himself.  
  
“So what now?” Dean asked after the awkward pause in the conversation.  
  
Castiel didn’t know, to be honest.  
  
“Well...we can meet here, same time next week-”  
  
“And you can show me more of this kinky side of yours,” The wink through Castiel off guard for the second time.  
  
“I guess,” not sure how to go about this. “Just, text me when you get home and tell me how you’re feeling. You have my cell. But I’m giving you homework tonight,”  
  
Dean's face fell at the comment.  
  
But Castiel gave him a firm look in response.  
  
“What I do is not to be taken lightly. One slip up could mean serious repercussions for either of us,” Castiel could feel the possible anxiety building if what they were doing falls flat and they are both met with serious problems.  
  
“Don’t worry,” the words catching Cas’ attention. “I pick things up pretty quickly.”  
  
Dean moved closer, closing the gap between them with a quick kiss.  
  
When Dean pulled away he was met with a hand on the back of his neck, pulling him in for a slower, longer, and far more passionate kiss he’s ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I am in no way shape or form a specialist in sex therapy. The most I know is criminal psychology from a class I took last semester. This was all written to fit the story.
> 
> Part two will have many more kinks to explore.


End file.
